mistery boy
by gohanisaboss
Summary: rated M for language . don't own anything or any w'one
1. Chapter 1

Ok pepols im back after **… **i really don't know any way im not going to finish my other story . Why ? Cause it was crap.

…...

in satan city park

…...

_'why is my father such a pig' _thought a raven hairde girl whils she whatched her father doing a 'speech' for the city

she desided to just walke away

_'i meane really how can pepole actualy like im he's so anoying he's always talking about how he saved the planet from cell but how can i now that its true theres no evedence'_

she walked up to a giant tree and punched it

« you don't like being famous do you ? » videl looked around but codnt see any one

« were are you ? »asked the satan girle

« up here »said the voice

« what are you doing up there ? »asked the pig tails girl

« medetating »said the spiky haired boy

« medetating about what? »asked videl

« my life , my actions that caused my mother pain and my brother without a father because of me , the pepole ive seen , the pepole ive … killed » said the boy not too shur why he was telling this girle

« you've killed pepole ? » the said suprised she put her and in her pocket where there was a pair of cuffs

« many bad pepole are dead thanks to me but ive seen things that no four year old should see , ive seen many peole dead at my feet beging for mercy , ive seen children killed whithout a second thought … i fight so that nobody else has to go throught what i have »said the boy sitting on the branch

« who are you ? » asked videl puting the cuffs away by the look in his eyes he was not saying bullshit

« my name is gohan , son gohan you probebly heard of my father . »the boy named gohan said

« your father is son goku the most brave and strong person in the worled ! Of course i now im ! » said the girle « ho and im...videl satan »

« satan videl hu?well its nice to meet you » he said a smile spred on is face

« sweet pea its time to go » said hercule

« ok two seconds » she then turned back to where the boy was but he hade vanished « am i going crazy or what ? » she then left thinking of what the boy said and where he went « i hope i meet im again he sounded so sad about is brother »

« whats that sweety ? »asked hercule

« nothing father . »replyed videl

…...

the next morning

…...

« Thats strange... »said the satan girle on a computer

« whats strange vi ? »asked a blond girle whiles puting make up on

« there's no recorde of son goku having a child »replyed videl

« well...he did live in the middel of no where im not suprised there 's no recorde »said a blond boy sitting on the bed

« true... »said the black haired gire

…..

two days later at orange stare high

…..

« Goog morning pupils my name is mr morgan »said the teacher « and we have a new student too day is name is son gohan and please do not crowed him »said mr morgan for obveus resons « come in my boy »

gohan came in to the classe to be greeted by « SIT OVER HERE »from the gires and « hey thats my seet » from the boys

« huuuuu... »gohan desided to sit next to a blond girle but realised too late that he whas seeted right next to ms satan

« hey my names eraser that sharpner and aparently you and videl have already met is that right ? »

asked the blubby blond called eraser

« yes we have »the boy said

…...

it was lunch time and gohan was looking for a spot when he saw all on her own

he was wallking towords her and heard « poor kid but he will learn » apparently it was from one of the teachers

« hi » gohan said

videl look towards him and said happely « hi how are you ? » every body was shocked by this

« Ive been wors you now that » he replyed

« yeah... » there was a few seconds of silence has gohan pulled out three littel beans out of is pocket

« is that all your going to eat three beans? » asked the satan girle

« there magic beans catch »he said trowing the bean to her she looked at her self afterc eating it and felt like she could explode she was so full and the hole she had in her hande had gone (it was an old gun wound

« the hell ? »she asked

« yeah you should feel a bit tierd for a bit »he said

« but my gun wounds gone ? This could be a medical break trough got any more » she asked

« im sorry but there very rare and there for spesial acations »he said

« ho and you stomack is a speciale acation is it ? » he said angrely

« no but your han was » he said whit a smile « im eating this he said throwing down a food casule

a feast fit for an army aperd

« thats fit for an army (hey i said that !) »the girle shouted

« well i do eat a lot » he said rubing the back of is neck

« how can you be so fin ? » she asked

« i don't know »he said

….

okay stop here please tell me if this is beter so that i now thanks bye !


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys im back got 2 new revews but im only gona talk about one of them cause the other one is just a god dame hypocrite any way the one i am going to talk about is TheNargana go see is stories and all. any way on to the story. (ha i can writh girl and story corectly! Private litel joke.)

…...

the next day in mount paozou (sorry if i spelled it wrong :s)

…...

gohan wakes up to a weird alarm clock

« Gohan comme on , mum sais that im not alowed to eat until you comme down ! »said a hyper litel boy

« ok , ok just get out so that i can get dressed »replyed gohan

he randomly put some clothes on . He found a a red shirt whith black sleeves and YoungBlood righten on it and a pair of loose black jeans.

He went down staires , ate is breakfast and left his house has fast has he could

…..

a few minuts later

…..

_'haw nuts im going to be late ...again !'_

his thoughts were cut short by a jet coppter coming up next to him(btw hes in super sayan mode)

« huum hello miss »said super gohan has the window wound down

she looked im over and said

« who the fuck are you ? »

« i could ask the same question. »he reply

she started geting pissed at this guy did he not know who she was ?

« look budy... »she was cut shor by the blond

« yeah , yeah your the dauther of the great and all mighty hercule who apparently 'defaeted cell' but i now better i was there , smaller maby , but _was_ there. »he said nowing who she was

« you...your the delivery boy!? »she screemed

« do you know anywon hels that's goldend and can fly ? No , thought not »he said cleerly pissed at the girls stupidety

he then speeded of but he heard a 'HEY COME BACK!' from behind

…...

at orange star high

…...

« nobody move this is a hostage situation gohan was just going in too classe when he heard a man shout '_dame how many are there ? … HOHO there's lost of them i'll have to transforme arg but what if i kill sombody ? Dame i can't transforme luckely all of the school nows a bit about my passed so i dosen't matter'_

He then charged towards the kinappers they were suprised to see some w'one willing to be kill

they tryed to pull the triger but the guns where gone,they were looking for them when they saw gohan all whith all of there guns . The sudent body where shouting « GOHAN!GOHAN!GOHAN! »the boss pulled out a pistol and shot by the time gohan saw the bullet it had hit im

the students gasped and a few tryed to attacke the boss bu when they hear gohan say « dame it what did you do that for ! »

sharpner was the firt one to comme out of the trance

« the fuck man how did you survive a bullet to the face thats...thats inhuman! »he shouted

every body staired expectingly at gohan for a respons but he just turned and left they stard at him _'hes left hus whith the madman wait is he...'_ sharpner got close to the socalled madman and almost faited at the site of the boss , he was bleeding from is eyes and is nose not a pretty site to see …

…

2 MONTHS later at mount paozou

…

« mom i have somthing to tell you »gohan said to is mother not knowing how to explain he just spoke up « mom im going in the hiperbolick time chamber for two days » waiting for im to be hit in the groin or on the head but it din't comme he looked up at is mom to see her looking at him

« ok gohan but i want to now why , why do you want to go there ? Back to that hell hole you will be there for tow years all on your own! »chichi said

« i need time to fink im sorry ok , i just need time ... »responded gohan

he gave his mum a kiss , gave his brother a big huge and disepeard in to the night sky heading towards the look out ….

….

why did he whant to go to the time chamber why did it skip to 2 months and why , why do i ceep saying why find out NEXT time.

S:i live in franc so i pick up bad habits


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys im back after quit a bit but I have a new idea so tell me if its good ok , so gohan is new and in senior year at OSH , videl and eraser are in junior year and lets say videl isn't really like by juniors or seniors but that changes when gohan arrives .

...

he was in the hyperbolic time chamber(he has in gohan) he was having flash backs when the namekiens were killed when is father sacrificed im self and one recent cock up

...

FLASHBACK

...

he was in an alleyway walking he didn't even know were he was and then he herd an explosion he ran and ran he saw 3 men on a roof shouting at a tour

he knocked them out but he could not save the people in the tour

...

END FLASHBACK

...

"about a hundred people died that day" he said punching im self (literal he is using multiform except this is an advanced one they have a telepathic link but that's all they can't hear all there thought)

...

4 years past in the hyperbolic time chamber and piccolo started worrying so he went in

he found not gohan but a red animal curled up in a ball

"gohan ?" piccolo asked

the red beast got up and growled

"gohan what append ? why are you ... red and furry?"asked piccolo

all the supposed gohan did was kick im out of his way and left the hyperbolic time chamber

...

1 WEEK LATER

...

"what's the situation chef " asked a short black haired girl (videl)

"we have a guy with red fur and black hair who is like an animal and he can aaccidentalccrusha car with is bare fist"replyde the chef (if you haven't guessed what's up with gohan being red and furry then your not a real fan of dragon ball)

"have you tried talking to him?"

"yes but its like he doesn't understand us"said the chief

"huu maby he will listen to me ?"

"why would he only understand you ?" he asked

"got a better idea , no thought not "

...

in the mall

...

gohan or the red devil with fluff has eraser would say was raiding a food shop (yeah who would have known it :S)

"hey dude with the fur"

the only answer that she got was a win from gohan in a second he was by her side trying to help see if she was injured

"wow get of would you" videl said but the monkey wouldn't get of her in the end she decided to leave but he follow her

" chief we have a development " said videl

"wha_? what is he ..."

"he seems to folowde and help me" answere videl has gohan came up beside walking like a monkey

"huu could you look after him wiles our teem do some research on him" said the chief wanting to shake her and but instead got a bite too the hand

"yikes why did he bite me ?" asked the chief but then gohan started chasing him away

"he's like my dad over protective"said videl '_hu if im keeping him for a bit then I should give im a name ... hi now why not G yeah I will call him that'_

"come on G"shouted videl

'G' was at her side in a second but this time it seemed like he could walk properly

...

10 munits later

...

"you know G you will have to sleep on the floor already my dad only let you here because you nearly broke is wrist

'g' just wined

...

OK guys and girls I will try and update by the end of the week ok and don't forget too give me an opinion


	4. Chapter 4

OK hey guys and girls here is the new chapter

…

**3 DAYS LATER ORANGE STAR HIGHT , LUNCH TIME**

…

"hi eraser , hi sharpener"said videl

"hi vi!"said eraser happily

"so why haven't you been in school lately" asked sharpener

"nice to see you too"

at that point the bell rang. Every one left the cantine and went to there class, videl went to algebra, eraser went to English and sharpener well lets just say he skipped class.

At the end of class videl and eraser left for the little coffee shop , or so eraser thought they were actually taking a short-cut too the Satan household . Videl wanted too show 'G' to eraser.

"Is something going on between you and gohan ?" asked eraser

"wha-? No of cores not what gave you that idea !?"shouted a not so happy Satan girl

"well its just gohan's hasn't been at school lately you know that its been a week since he's been to school" said the blond ditz

_'that's true he's been absent since G appeared well ain't that a coincidence' _thought videl

the two girls arrived at the Satan mansion

"so why are we here?" asked eraser

"I want you to meant some one." said videl "meat G"

"G what kind of name is that" "ho" eraser fainted a the site of the red animal from the news

…

**A FEW MINUTS LATER**

…

"so he's … what is he ?"eraser asked

"well scientist tried to take a blood sample but they and to have a female scientist do it because he would try and bit them"said videl "he's kind of cute , like an obedient dog he does what he's told"

"wow so , he does what you want ?"asked eraser

"yep" awnserd videl

"anything?" pried eraser

"huu what are you getting at ?"asked videl

"well does he get you breakfast in bed ,serve you on hand and foot ?"said eraser

"hum lets see , G can you cook"gohan nodded "good go cook me something"she said

gohan got up and vanished and reappear with 4 plates full of food

"wow that looks delicious"gohan gave two plates to each of the girls "and it tastes delicious too"

they ate for a wile and then eraser and videl fell asleep

…

**SATAN MANSION MORNING**

…

"morning sleepy head" said eraser

gohan was lying next to her

"he looks so cute when he sleeps" said videl not knowing that she said it out loud

"aaw you got a small crush on mister G?" said eraser sarcastically

"what no !" shouted videl

…

so what is this development between videl and 'G' ? find out next time .


	5. Chapter 5

Hi every body sorry I haven't done a chapter in a wiles I've been working on my French youtube channel so here is a new episode hope you like it post a review if you want to criticise me x-D

"so do you know what he eats ?" asked eraser

"no I don't think he as eaten anything since I got him" videl responded after thinking hard

**they both look at him **

_'he does look cute when he sleeps'_ thought eraser

**he was curled up in to a little ball next to videl feet , like a dog would curl up next to his owner **

"well ask him what he wants to eat videl." said eraser

"Ok , so G what do you like to eat ?"asked videl affectively waking 'G' up (a/n its gohan for those who don't remember)

"hugeblastof,egk,pastacroclivetr" slurred out gohan (a/n translation : huge blast of pasta , don't ask what is going through my head right now)

"all I got was pasta how bout you ?"said/asked videl

"yeah me too"responded eraser

**they cooked pasta as gohan stared at them **

what is going through gohan's sayen brain "ughb hhvvsqo ass yfqfsfdh nice lkné" … really brain ?

Any way …...

"do you like it G ?"asked videl

'G' nodded fast his head

**at osh later that day **

"good morning class"said an over joyed MR Morgan "tomorrow we shall be visiting the 468 mountain district , you will be given documents for your parents too sign"said MR Morgan handing out the documents

"but sir what are we going to do ?"asked a girl with blond hair

"you'll see" replied MR morgan with grin

"hey eraser don't you think its weird that gohan hasn't come too school since G appeared"stated videl

**all of a sudden a girl screamed in the class whiles pointing too the at window **(a/n speak of the devil)

"what's going on ?"asked videl the petrified girl

"hub nu gu lpm"mumbled the girl

**videl look out the window but nothing was there , but then 'G' appeared next too her**

"eep" said the petrified girl (a/n not videl the other one , no! Not eraser , fine her name is … angelica , yeah angelica)

"eep" said angelica

"G what are you doing here I told you to wait at home !" said videl

'G' wine because of her being so loud

"ho sorry G I forgot about your sensitive ears" apologised videl

"miss videl do you know this creature ?"stated MR Morgan

"yes sir his name is G, sir"said videl

"now now , videl we are not in the army" stated Mr Morgan

"huu ok sir"said videl

"bugl mzds can jgzhs come gzgsh?" asked 'G'

" that thing can speak ! HO GOD !" shouted angelica (a/n hang on isn't she in the original dbz ?)

"hey videl his speech is getting better" stated eraser

"yeah , sir can he come ?"asked videl

"well I guess" said Mr Morgan

OK lets leave it at that

p.s

honestly I don't know why people say my writing is bad … jk I know I'm rubbish but it would be nice if you give me ideas or some proper criticism in stead of just saying 'If you want to read a good DBZ story, check out Bringer of Death.' righten by a guest this is the righter of this story who disconnected then posted this comment has a guest I really don't like self advertisement

this is also what I don't like "Nice plot, but you should the grammer a liyyle bit, do readers will have easier time reading" righten by a guest he is trying too say that I should improve my grammar

this here is a hypocrite , avoid saying my writing sucks if yours does too. That's it , try not too be one of these guys please , bye .


	6. every body's happy , at least i think

hi this is just some info on a: why I haven't updated and b: beta

a: ok so ive been working on some things on youtube so ive been filming episodes but i got really confused because i lost some fotage .

b:Ok i have finally got a 'beta' i looked up what it was and got one is name is rebelliousshays I belive , but this 'story' has not been checked by him , but normaly next story should be .

K by !


End file.
